


White Christmas

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter Friendship, a very merry drarry christmas, day eleven of twenty-five, they're all roommates and living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day eleven- draco, harry, hermione, and pansy decorate their christmas tree
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> day eleven of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

Harry trudged up the stairs from their basement into the living room, hauling up their artificial Christmas tree with him. Behind him was his boyfriend, Draco, who was carrying a box full of ornaments and other decorations for the tree. At the tip of the Christmas tree was his best friend and roommate, Hermione, as she helped him haul the tree up. And on top of the stairs stood Pansy, Harry's roommate and Hermione's girlfriend, who was guiding Harry and Hermione to the place where their tree was going to go.

"Okay, a little to the right Hermione," called Pansy from her post as Hermione started to move herself, "No my right!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Pansy continued to shout directions at him and Hermione while Draco laughed behind him. Eventually though, they had made it up the stairs, their tree in one piece (just barely) and were now guiding it to the corner of the room that Draco had decided the tree would go. 

They set down the tree and took to adjusting it so it looked good while Draco and Pansy started on unraveling the lights and garland. Once the tree was deemed perfectly in place Harry and Hermione set to spreading out the branches in an attempt to make it look more natural. 

Soon enough the branches were spread and Pansy was ready with the lights, so they started to wrap them around the tree. Which then switched to garland once Draco had untied all the knots that were in it. How the garland managed to get so tangled up every year, no one knew. In the three Christmases that they had all lived together, with this one being the fourth, it always managed to be a complete mess by the next year, no matter how nicely they attempt to put it away each year.

Once done with the garland and checking to make sure that the lights still worked, they opened up the box of ornaments and started hanging them on the tree. Most of their ornaments were cheap, plastic ones they had bought at various stores over the years, but there were a few more special and sentimental ones as well. 

There were a couple ornaments that Harry had gotten from Remus and Sirius before they had passed away that he always hung up. As well as a few they had given him that had once belonged to his parents. Both Draco and Pansy had a few ornaments from their own families, which were most likely priceless family heirlooms, but they both still hung them up because of the good memories associated with them. Hermione also had some ornaments from her family that reminded her of her childhood Christmases. And of course there were the ornaments the Weasley family had given them over the years.

Finally, all of their ornaments were up and it was time to put the star on top of the tree. The star was always Draco's job as he was the tallest out of all of them at 186 cm, being significantly taller than any of the rest of them. 

"There," said Draco as he stepped back to admire the tree with the rest of the group, "perfect."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. Decorating the tree was probably his favorite Christmas tradition of theirs, even if it was a bit stressful. In the end the tree always looked amazing, which both Pansy and Draco boasted about. 

Draco then came to stand next to Harry and put his arm around the shorter mans shoulders, pulling him into his side so Harry could rest his head on Draco's arm. While Pansy stood behind Hermione and wrapped her girlfriend up in her arms, letting her chin rest on top of Hermione's bushy hair. They stood like that for a while simply admiring their tree, while faint Christmas music could be heard coming from the radio in the kitchen. And in that moment, Harry felt completely and utterly happy, being content to stay just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day twelve!


End file.
